


不高兴先生 Mr. Nogood

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Gangster Mario, Fake Pauper Cristiano, Funny, Lies, M/M, Pretending To Be Poor, Public Relations, Role Reversal, Sweet, marketing
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 冷酷黑帮大佬X贫民窟傻黑甜（假的，都是假的）注意！胡编乱造，完全不真实，在这里，他们甚至谈论足球【。重要私设：足球运动员隐私保护极佳，自己不说就没有人能知道他们的家庭情况。





	1. 更衣室里的黑帮大佬

在孔蒂纳萨的第一堂训练课，顺顺利利，波澜不惊。克里斯蒂亚诺在不太熟悉的淋浴间洗完澡，披着浴巾去更衣室穿衣服。尤文图斯的更衣室座位跟他之前习惯的大不相同，大家并不是按阿拉伯数字排列坐的，而是完全打乱顺序，在他的七号两边分别是十号和三十号。

此刻三十号本坦库尔正在磨磨蹭蹭地理东西。为什么克里斯能看出来他是在磨蹭呢？因为基本上所有人都走了，并且很显然他也已经搞定了一切，只不过假装在柜子里摸来摸去实则不停地往门口偷瞥。这小子是在等他吗？

“克里斯！”瞧见他走过来，本坦库尔兴奋地喊了一声，终于收回手堂堂正正转过身来，满脸期待地盯着他。

克里斯失笑，这位也算熟人了，他大概知道对方在期待什么：“罗德里格？”

“是我！”简单的一句称呼似乎就让乌拉圭小伙心花怒放，“多巧啊，我刚好坐在你旁边——好吧其实也没有那么巧，我是说，是我自己向教练组申请挪到这边的。不过我真的很高兴能跟你坐一起！”

“我也挺高兴的。”克里斯说，他挺高兴新队友都表现得很友好，或者说，很崇拜。

“说到这个，我们的更衣室……”他环顾四周，有意无意地多看了门边两个位置一眼，“好有趣啊，是打乱次序坐的。”

“是啊，我刚来也觉得很特别。一般来说教练会安排大家的位置，当然如果自己有想法也可以提出来，就比如我啦。对了还有那边——”本坦库尔指着入口附近独立的两个更衣柜，“守门员和大佬的位置！”

那里挂着两件球衣，分别是红色的一号什琴斯尼，还有一件写着十七号曼朱基奇。

克里斯眨了眨眼。

“大佬？”他的语调带着一丝疑惑，“我还以为应该是队长？”

本坦库尔摆摆手，指了另一边的一个柜子，那里挂了一面小旗子。“那个才是队长的位置。我们叫他大佬不是说更衣室地位啦，当然他地位也挺高的，不过呢——”尽管此时房间里只有他们两个人而已，小伙子还是戏剧化地压低嗓子，“有传言说，其实曼朱基奇是黑社会大佬！”

完全没想到能听到如此秘辛，弱小、单纯又无辜的葡萄牙人一脸震惊：“真的假的？哪里来的传言？”

这问题把人问住了，本坦库尔冥思苦想了许久，才不确定地开口：“就……队里的意大利人吧，说他身上有一种类似黑手党的气息……”

“……”那这传言可有点不太靠谱啊。

大概是看出了偶像神色中的无语和怀疑，年轻人有些急了，掏箱底地给他八卦，“队里所有人都这么说的！他可严肃了，从来不笑，收到圣诞礼物都不笑。一动嘴角就是冷笑，能吓哭小宝宝那种。球风也超凶的，每次比赛时气势汹汹的样子，活像是上战场，感觉一言不合就会揍人。还有啊，你可能没看过之前泄露出来那个影像资料，有人给他看小猫咪小奶狗小兔兔的卖萌视频，可爱爆炸，不感动不是地球人啊！结果他脸色都没变一下，面无表情地说了句‘No good’，简直是电影里走出来的冷血杀手！”

呃，听起来居然还蛮像那么回事的。本坦库尔还在滔滔不绝地给他摆事实讲道理，克里斯却神游天外不知道在想什么。隔了一会儿他说：“加个Whatsapp怎么样，罗德里格？”

又一次被偶像直呼其名，乌拉圭小伙瞬间忘了一切言语，手忙脚乱地掏出手机。

妈妈，我加到男神的微信啦！


	2. 阿朱真的很严格

【对方已通过你的朋友验证请求，和他打个招呼吧。】

【我：你好，克里斯！】

【男神：你好呀，罗德里格。】

【男神：有件事情想问你。】

翻出手机看了八百次，终于收到了偶像的回复，本坦库尔直接从沙发上跳了起来。来吧，用问题淹没他吧，他已经准备好了积累一年的尤文图斯内部八卦了！

【男神：你之前说的那个影像资料，在哪里能看啊？】

……呃？克里斯蒂亚诺对黑社会的兴趣可真大啊。

【我：[软化铁血硬汉实验失败纪录](https://weibo.com/5466272016/Ev13hAZpH?from=page_1006065466272016_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment)】

【男神：谢谢。】

克里斯戳开那个视频链接，跳出来的是一间灯光昏暗的实验室。一个穿着白大褂的医生站在监护仪旁边，面前的病床上坐着一个男人。桀骜利落的短发，眉头紧锁，神情狠戾，手臂却垂在膝盖间，两只手掌松松握着，得到医生示意后就举起一只来，那模样竟透露出一丝温顺。

镜头给了那张冷肃的脸一个特写，立刻把屏幕前的克里斯惊醒了。这眉毛皱得要打结了都，还有那恶狠狠的眼神，温顺什么的果然是错觉吧！

镜头再一转，是一条挽起袖子，露出狰狞文身的花臂，被贴上了监护仪的感应器。医生埋头操作着，似乎完全不敢面对实验对象的脸，和那张脸上冰冷不屑的撇嘴动作。他拿起一块平板，开始播放本坦库尔口中“不感动不是地球人”的动物卖萌视频。

那只大眼睛萌物一出来，充满少女心的克里斯蒂亚诺就发出了小小的抽气声，太可爱了吧！瞧瞧它啃饲养员手指的样子！他的神色肉眼可见地融化了，直到画面转向场景中真正直视平板的那个人。

那人的嘴角微微抽动，露出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。

……这下克里斯开始明白本坦库尔说的那些话是什么意思了。

面对任何动物幼崽的卖萌行为，这位传说中的黑帮大佬都板着一张脸，不为所动。甚至在视频的最后，那双傲慢冷漠的眼睛直视镜头，伴随着表示否定的摇头动作，男人挑剔地给出评价：“No good。”

播放结束，克里斯长长地吐出一口气，眼神放空地盯着手机的黑屏。

嗷，他以前怎么没发现，这家伙居然这么酷这么帅啊？


	3. 男人不坏怎么戳中少女心

【我：还有别的视频吗？】

【R·本坦库尔：有的有的，我记得俱乐部还发过圣诞节专题的，克里斯你等一下。】

在等待过程中克里斯打开INS刷新，随意浏览了几下首页，很快按捺不住点进搜索栏输入了曼朱基奇的名字。那人刚更新了几张度假图，克里斯手指滑动着，慢慢停在一幅泳池墨镜照上。

图中男人全身浸在水池里，只露出脑袋和肩膀。克里斯忍不住多看了两眼那肌肉健美的臂膀（仅仅出于同为健身爱好者的尊重），然后被骚粉色的太阳镜吸引了视线。哈，被我抓到了吧，他莫名得意地想着，一边去看底下的配字和评论。

【马里奥·曼朱基奇：充电时间。（电池）（墨镜）（太阳）】

【M·贝纳蒂亚：（捂眼X4）（白眼X3）哥们儿高兴点，放轻松，这可是假期（笑哭X2）】

【萨米·赫迪拉：拜托笑一个吧，度假时光啊！（微笑）（礼炮）（微笑）】

【杰罗姆·博阿滕：老兄你咋老这么严肃（笑哭X3）】

皮亚尼奇也回了一个单词，好像是克罗地亚语，克里斯不认识，有点不太高兴地去戳翻译，显示是“一切”。

嘁，还以为是什么暗号呢。

曼朱基奇回复了贝纳蒂亚和赫迪拉：一想到你俩已经回去上班了我就笑不出来。他还在后面加了两个嘲讽的表情。

克里斯看着那句欠揍兮兮的回复，嘴角就不经大脑同意胡乱上扬，他觉得这男人有点可爱。

对此尤文的四号和六号可能就持不同意见。

虽然评论都在吐槽他的冷脸，但是克里斯仔细观察那张照片，能感觉到图上的人其实已经很放松了，骚粉墨镜下的眼睛一定是惬意地弯着。至于为什么不笑，不过是因为天性就这么酷罢了。

可能他真的是个黑帮大佬，糟糕，这样一想就觉得他更帅了有木有！


	4. 我找对象并不在乎他好不好

后面的事就比较简单了，无非是三岁网瘾儿童一口气刷了一晚上黑帮大佬的视频和照片，直到睡觉时间才捂着怦怦直跳的少女心依依不舍地爬上床。

他也不是第一天认识曼朱基奇了，虽然以前只是在球场上有过交集，毕竟他比赛时也没有研究对手长相的兴致，但是这该死的从未有过的心动感觉是怎么回事？

克里斯花了将近一个星期来琢磨这事儿，发现关键的不同之处就在于，以前他并不知道这个克罗地亚人还是个黑帮大佬。这一项加分了，而一旦成功引起他的兴趣，让他注意到那张冷酷铁血的硬汉脸，情况就会像玩火一样一发不可收拾，燎尽他心里那片大草原。

噢，这该死的爱情。

一个星期后队里的人越来越齐了，预计过两天他中意的黑帮大佬也要回来了，他必须做好准备。克里斯拿着尤文图斯一线队的名单做了个排除法，找上他最熟的那个熟人。

“我了解了，当然，会帮你的。”赫迪拉说，拍拍克里斯蒂亚诺的肩膀，以示两人的前队友之情。

现在这不又做队友了嘛。

“不过我有个问题，你究竟喜欢马里奥哪里啊？”

他是真的想不通，眼前人过去有多少美人环绕身边，长相性格都是各有各的独特优点，也没见他主动说要追求谁。而曼朱基奇呢？样貌沾不上柔美的边，只能说是挺硬汉派，性格也是硬邦邦，普通的玩笑也会严肃对待，Mr. Nogood的外号更是声名远扬。

而且还是个黑社会，老天，多危险啊。他罗纳尔多要什么样的帅哥美女没有，结果却偏要去啃这硬骨头呢？

葡萄牙人看着他，“你想知道？”他点头，看着对方流露出梦幻般的笑容。

“他好酷啊，我好喜欢。”

好吧，这倒是真的。

“……”

赫迪拉等了一会儿没有等到下文，只好提醒他：“还有呢？”

“还有什么？”

“呃，还有，我不知道，就是他的其他优势呀？”

克里斯转过头，用“你不懂”的眼神看着他。

“萨米，你瞧，我长得又高又帅，而且我还很有钱。”

赫迪拉不明所以地点头表示赞同。

“并且呢，我球还踢得特别好。”

“当然了，你是全世界最好的。”他当年是这么想、这么说的，几年后他依然这么想也这么说了。

“对呀！你看我都这么牛了，还需要我对象怎么样吗？我喜欢不就成了吗？”

……哎？好有道理啊？


	5. 布冯接班人

“你想追他，是吗？但是我可能没法做你的僚机，”赫迪拉说，“我的人设是标准德国人，不擅长谈恋爱的。”

呃，克里斯困惑中带着犹疑地看着他：“什么叫你的人设是德国人，你本来不就是德国人吗？”

“我是啊，所以他们才给我这个人设的：严谨正直，自律守信，诚恳直率，标准德国人。”

编吧你就。要不是有求于人，克里斯这会儿就已经不给面子地哈哈大笑了。他接触过的德国人也不少了，个个都是一肚子黑水笑里藏刀的。说是沉默寡言不懂幽默，张嘴一句话就能把你怼死；披着张谦虚谨慎的皮，骨子里狂得很傲得很。

他又想了一想，回过味来了。“怎么，你们还有人设这一说的？”

“公关形象，你应该懂的。”赫迪拉给他解释，“尤文特喜欢搞这套，经常拍照片小视频，玩梗玩得飞起。这帮意大利人可会搞新闻了。”

怪不得他能找到那么多曼朱基奇的影像资源，当然，他自己的更多，光是一日记录片都不知道多少个了，尤文图斯影业名不虚传。

“那我好像没什么人设啊？豪尔赫没跟我说过这个。”这一套他不是不清楚，曼联皇马也有，这年头公关当道，这种事情很常见。

“他们给你安排固定搭档了没？有没有要求你在媒体面前怎么表现？”

固定搭档？“迪巴拉？我们训练总分一个组，但是我跟本坦库尔有时候也一起。他们只说要我多带带年轻人，做我自己就行，其他的俱乐部会搞定？”

赫迪拉露出深思的表情，然后喔了一声：“我明白了，你是那个！布冯接班人！”

克里斯满头问号。守门员？不好意思，你跟我儿子是串通好了一起来跟我开玩笑的吗？

“别误会，我是说人设。你一定是继承了布冯的万人迷总攻设定，没错，就是这样。我之前没想到是因为觉得这太OOC了，差点忘了外界没跟你接触过的大众还在被媒体蒙骗来着。”

“……我怎么听着这话哪里不太对？”


	6. 黑帮大佬的口味

差点崩人设的标准德国人干咳一声，赶紧转移话题：“没毛病啊，你就是万人迷本迷。对了你不是想找个恋爱顾问嘛，我有人选。”

“谁？”听到关乎恋爱大计的内容，克里斯立刻把那点不对劲给抛开了。

“克劳迪奥·马尔基西奥，那个八号。”

克里斯蒂亚诺脑中浮现了一张英俊的脸，一个文静忧郁，拥有玻璃似的蓝眼睛，笑容温和的男人。

“他？但他看上去……”不像个花花公子啊。

“意大利人，”赫迪拉简单粗暴地解释，“都有他们的绝招。”

“队里意大利人很多吧？”

“可他长得最帅啊，不是吗？”

……没错，这是重点。

等克里斯以“熟悉意大利”为理由单独约谈到马尔基西奥以后，他开始有点明白赫迪拉的意思了。他不知道这个意大利男人在情场上的过往战绩，但他只是穿着简单的休闲西装、白衬衫和黑色长裤，领口微敞，靠在训练基地休息区的沙发上，非常自然地在透过玻璃飘窗的阳光下找到一个完美角度，温柔微笑着，蓝眼睛里却仍含着忧郁，整个画面就能文艺唯美得像张电影海报。当他看过来的时候，可以想见所有女人都能在他身上感觉到一种“我是一个有故事的美男子”的气息。

作为同性，克里斯感受到的是“我是情圣我很会”的气息，只要不是和对方选中相同的猎物，一般男人都会对此人肃然起敬，并且想要在经验交流中学到几招。

“你能在这种时候想到我，还愿意把这些感情上的事告诉我，我荣幸至极，克里斯。”马尔基西奥真挚地说。

“我很感谢你，克劳迪奥，你帮了我很多。“他帮小克里斯在都灵找学校，还给葡萄牙人推荐好餐馆，确实是个非常热心的好人。有问题随时能找他也是他之前对克里斯说过的，不过当事人也没想到这一次自己居然带上这种问题来求助了。

“帮你是我做过最不必犹豫的事。放心，我相信你一定能得偿所愿，虽然我也很惊讶你居然被马里奥吸引了。”

还没来得及为那句张口就来的甜言蜜语而感叹，就听到后面的话，克里斯莫名地有点不太高兴了。“我们看上去有那么不搭吗？”他忍不住咕哝道。

马尔基西奥愣了一下，随后摆正脸色：“抱歉，我不是这个意思，只不过你们的情况确实不太符合那些现在流行的固定搭配。”

“固定搭配？”

“是啊，就是那些，霸道总裁喜欢草根灰姑娘，黑帮大佬喜欢底层傻白甜，天真活泼的少女反而喜欢冷酷铁血的杀手之类，其实也是有原因的，人们总是会被与自己截然相反的性格所吸引。”

克里斯蒂亚诺不说话了。马尔基西奥奇怪他为什么中意曼朱基奇，是因为他以为这个世界第一第二第三先生是霸道总裁人设，显然他不知道克里斯恰恰好有颗容易被凶猛硬汉击中的少女心。所以这个固定搭配定律还是挺符合真实情况的。

“那、那你觉得，他真的会比较喜欢‘底层傻白甜’吗？”


	7. 有钱人真的很会玩

在曼朱基奇都还没有归队，一切追求计划都没来得及展开的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺的恋爱遭受了第一个重大打击。

他喜欢的人不喜欢他这个型。

这太少见了，真的，因为大多数人都喜欢高富帅。外在条件这么好，性格也是活泼开朗积极向上，你还能要求啥？看看那张漂亮脸蛋，有什么不能原谅的呢？要是有，就再看看那张没有密码的银行卡。

但是跟一个黑帮大佬说这个似乎没什么用，人家混黑社会的，不玩这些虚的。根据他从各方面打听来的八卦，过去那些向大佬投怀送抱的高富帅白富美，没一个能得到对方垂青，全都是不留余地的严词拒绝。克里斯并不怕被拒绝，他打定主意要追到这个永远满脸不高兴却总能让他小鹿乱撞的克罗地亚人，绝不会为一次挫折就放弃。但谁不希望自己的恋爱之路能顺畅一些呢？

“如果我是个穷鬼就好了……”

“——你这愿望挺特别的，不过实现起来倒很简单。”

被突然的回答吓得一抖，克里斯失手把球丢了出去，正躺在垫子上和他搭档练习的迪巴拉不幸中招，发出一声惨叫。

“抱歉抱歉抱歉……”

“没事，不太疼其实。”男孩揉着额头坐起来，接过克里斯给他递的水，“你为什么想当穷鬼啊？”

克里斯犹豫了两秒钟，关于要不要在才合练没几天的队友面前谈论自己的感情问题。但是有些人在陷入爱河以后倾诉欲也会水涨船高，具体例子就是高中小女生的恋爱心情日记，所以他也就犹豫了这两秒钟而已。

“我喜欢的人只喜欢穷鬼啊。”

迪巴拉露出难以置信的震惊脸：“怎么会有这种人？”

克里斯倒是很理解。“正常啊，如果你很有钱，为什么要在乎对象有没有钱？”

但是这跟只喜欢穷鬼不是一个性质吧！家境平平无奇的男孩表示完全不懂有钱人的脑回路。不过他看着搭档愁眉苦脸的样子，还是努力给他出谋划策。

“穷人装有钱人很难，但是装穷多简单啊，不要用钱不就行了吗？”

“装穷……？”克里斯喃喃重复着这个词，眼睛越来越亮，“对啊，装穷！我怎么没想到呢，我也可以草人设啊！”他欣喜若狂地抓住迪巴拉的肩膀，“你真是个天才，保罗，你是我见过最厉害最聪明的穿十号的阿根廷人！”

“……谢谢你噢。”我怎么觉得你意有所指的样子。


	8. 代号“不高兴先生”

克里斯蒂亚诺越想越觉得有戏，越想越觉得可行，他都不用转移他的亿万家产，只要把那些卡往家里一扔就行了。天啊，这么绝妙的主意他之前为什么一点都没想到呢？

迪巴拉真是个小天才。

“保罗？小宝石？”葡萄牙人向对方投以充满了喜爱和欣赏的目光，“我很看好你，来做我的僚机怎么样？”

直觉不妙的男孩犹豫了一下：“什么僚机？”

“我的副手，不，我的队友，我的搭档，爱情之路上辅助我不翻车的最佳副驾驶……”克里斯用诱惑的嗓音向他描述美好前景。说实话，罗纳尔多的副手队友和搭档听上去都赞透了，虽然教练实际上已经给他安排好了这些身份，但从另一个角度说——那可是 **罗纳尔多的爱情之路** 啊哥们！

刺激，太刺激了。

接收到迪巴拉明显意动的眼神，克里斯蒂亚诺已经不需要更进一步的确认。他兴高采烈地爬起身，趁着教练组同意暂时休息的时候把他新上任的小僚机拉到一边。

“好了，让我们先说说目标人物，关于我喜欢的那个人……这样吧，给他一个代号，就叫他——不高兴先生。”

“马里奥？！”迪巴拉脱口而出，把克里斯吓了一跳，“你怎么知道！”

“……”阿根廷小伙睁着无辜的蓝眼睛看着他，眨了眨，“呃，我觉得不是很难猜啊？挺明显的，不高兴先生，Mr. Nogood……”

好吧，是他失算了，对于曼朱基奇这个外号的普及程度没有意识。但是克里斯依然坚持要使用这个称呼而不是两人都已经心知肚明的真实姓名来称呼他的意中人，因为，你们都知道，表面上他有无数个类似于“直说名字容易引起别人注意”这样的借口，其实呢？不知道各位对此有没有经验，就比如女孩儿和闺蜜讨论某些男生时一定不会使用真名，而是选择用一系列神秘代号来遮遮掩掩，哪怕是在深夜的宿舍床上也一样。

暗恋对象的名字是一个咒语，亲口说出来的那一刻，心底泛起的涟漪就好像是魔法在起作用。所以他才不要在和迪巴拉的对话中说上十几二十遍那个名字，他很珍惜这种奇妙的感觉。


	9. 营销型球员

“我觉得大佬喜欢穷人这猜测确实挺靠谱的，他真的从来不谈恋爱。”迪巴拉以极快的速度进入了僚机的角色，除了他拒绝使用克里斯提出的代号之外，他认为这个代号对他的鸡皮疙瘩不太友好。

“客观地说，那些追求者的条件都足够优秀了，假如是我的话，不说来者不拒，肯定会愿意和其中几个试试看啊，可是大佬甚至连合照都很少答应！这样看来也许不是他们不够好，就是因为太好了，反而戳不中大佬的点。”

克里斯听他这样说有点发愁，显然他本人肯定会比不高兴先生以前所有的追求者加起来都要好，无论是身价、能力还是容貌。这样一想，为情所困的男人幽幽叹息，他从来没想过有朝一日自己的优秀会成为爱情路上的绊脚石。

唉，都怪他太帅太有钱了。

“明天我就搬到球队宿舍里面住。”克里斯下定决心来一场变形记，“你帮我记一下我的身份：营销型球员。就说那些霸道总裁的人设都是公关吹出来的，我本人是个贫民窟出来的小可怜……”他顿了顿，哎了一声，“我咋觉得没说谎啊，这些好像都是真的。”

他的小僚机在旁边撺掇：“没毛病，就是要这个效果，九分真一分假的谎话最能骗到人。”

克里斯于是很高兴地给自己捏了个新人设，贫民窟傻白甜小伙由于长相过分英俊球技过于牛逼被迫营销出了霸道总裁高富帅的形象，实际上赚到的钱全部用来还债，日子过得那叫一个苦。

“我觉得，为了演得更逼真一点，你得把你平时戴的那些纯金手表啊钻石耳钉啊名牌衣服啊都给收起来。”主要还是耳钉，最近太阳太大了，每次迪巴拉跟他搭档训练都要被那两颗亮晶晶的钻石耳钉闪好几回眼睛。

“你说哪个手表？180万英镑那个？还是200多万欧元的那个？”克里斯努力回忆着。那一瞬间迪巴拉觉得自己才是那个真·灰小伙，这是在手腕上戴了套房子啊。“算了算了，我不戴手表也没事，其实都用手机看时间。衣服也可以穿训练服和球衣，可是耳钉……”他露出依依不舍的表情来，“没关系，我可以跟他说我戴的水钻，塑料的。”

……最好黑帮大佬是真的对钻石没有一丁点品鉴力啦，阿根廷男孩面无表情地在肚子里吐槽。


	10. 我们同居啦

大消息！不高兴先生归队啦！

迪巴拉深刻感受到正主来了以后他作为所谓罗纳尔多的副手、队友、搭档以及爱情之路上的最佳副驾驶……

根本就被罗纳尔多本人彻底遗忘了。

这家伙比起僚机，更需要的只是一本粉红色封皮内页喷了香水还带精致小锁的恋爱心情日记和在训练时可以帮他挡着不被发现一直在偷瞄不高兴先生的活动盾牌而已。

目前来说尤文十号正在充当这样的职能。

“我们现在同居了，”克里斯幸福地说，“我是指，共同居住在训练基地。但是这有什么差别呢？几乎就只有一墙之隔而已！”

走读生迪巴拉同学干巴巴地笑了两声：“我怎么记得一般这种被称为邻居啊？”

但是日记本说的话怎么会被主人听见呢？日记本其实只有倾听的作用而已，所以恋爱少女克里斯丝毫不被打扰地继续写道，啊不是，说道：“这几天晚上我都有和他聊天，我跟他诉苦说我好穷的，结果俱乐部公关还总是叫我草有钱人的人设，害得我只好去买水钻耳钉戴，穿的衣服也都是贴着山寨标签的假名牌。”

“……他不会信了吧？”我八岁的小侄子都没有这么好骗。

而克里斯兴高采烈地点头。迪巴拉深感不可思议：“看来大佬以前活得太远离平民了，完全没有生活常识啊。”如果他们这时候去问恋爱专家马尔基西奥，对方会一针见血地指出：会听信这种毫无水平的谎言显然是为美色所迷，这就是荷尔蒙使人智商降低的典型。

只可惜意大利美男子如今已然离队，没有人能点出真相了。

“说起来，大佬明明不缺钱，为什么住球员宿舍？”不是说穷鬼才住宿舍，但是迪巴拉怎么想都觉得有条件还是住在家里比较舒服啊。

同样不缺钱住宿舍的克里斯蒂亚诺沉思片刻，脑袋上出现了小灯泡，非常理解地点头：“我懂的，就比如说我自己，房子太大了空荡荡的，母亲又留在马德里没有搬过来，我总是觉得一个人住在家里有点孤单，还不如在宿舍里体验生活。这边条件也很好呀，有人陪，而且一大早就可以去训练真的超赞的！”

虽然对于家境平平的阿根廷小伙来说有钱人的想法好像很难懂，但是他们彼此之间相互理解却完全没有问题呢。

可能这就是阶级的差距吧。


	11. 世界第一网红的排场

第一场联赛取得胜利，克里斯蒂亚诺的意甲首秀算是有一个不错的开局：他踢得不错，而且球队赢了。

这就够让他开心的了，毕竟他又不是真的二十三岁，无论外界媒体和球迷怎么说，实际上他不会再无谓地纠结于自己有没有进球。如果说有什么他还揪着不放的细枝末节，就是关于那个喂到心上人脑袋顶上的饼，唉，他要是吃进去就好了。

周一中午在训练基地的餐厅吃饭的时候，尤文七号刷着手机，每每看到那些充满了意大利人标志性浪漫比喻的新闻，还会回味起那天和不高兴先生的几个配合还有最后庆祝时的抱抱。不是说他的恋爱小心思会影响到球场上的发挥，只不过谁不想和喜欢的人成为公认的黄金拍档呢？

想到这里他瞥了一眼最近被安排与自己同进同出培养默契的十号，此刻正对着餐桌上的美味佳肴大快朵颐。克里斯叹了口气，没有嫌弃迪巴拉的意思，但是——

“你为什么拿了这么多肉？”

在请人吃饭这方面声名远扬的金球先生端走了搭档装满肉类的一个盘子，可怜的男孩咬着叉子发出一声悲鸣。

“行了，现在少吃点，等训练的时候才不会后悔，懂不懂？”三旬老前辈苦口婆心。

怎么啦，我凭自己实力长的小肚子，跪着也会减完肥的，干嘛不让我吃啊？小宝石怨念地盯着远去的美食，抱着最后的希望问他：“你什么时候能追到大佬啊？等你们好上了是不是就会一起吃饭？”那我是不是就可以回去找道格拉斯他们快乐吃肉了？

“我倒想呢，不是教练让我们多多相处的吗？”克里斯也挺怨念地望向隔壁的隔壁桌上的十七号，“不过说到这个，我觉得我有戏！”

他掏出手机递到迪巴拉面前：“你瞧！”

阿根廷人定睛一看，是曼朱基奇上场比赛结束发的几条INS。他仔细观察半天，觉得没发现什么名堂。

“你有没有认真看呀？有我啊！一共发了四张，全都有我啊！”

“……呃？”迪巴拉觉得哪里不对，“可队长不也都在吗？”

“第一张没有！”

还真是。“那埃姆雷出场好像也不少啊？”

“你仔细看看，有个是萨米不是他。再说了，一看就能看出我才是每张都又显眼又帅气的那个，不是吗？”

“……”你们谈恋爱的人好难懂噢，不要问迪比，迪比不知道。

“我一猜就猜到他肯定是发现了，”克里斯完全不在乎他唯一的听众在腹诽什么，兴高采烈地继续，“发现了我上次点赞他拿摄像机的那张帅照。所以这是他的回礼吗？哎他好甜啊~”

“可是除了你的粉丝，应该没什么人会注意到你点赞的事吧？”迪巴拉小声说，他不会承认他自己也注意到了。好吧，就算这样那也只是说明他是罗纳尔多的小迷弟，那又怎么了，这没什么丢脸的。

“为什么不会发现？”迷弟众多的罗纳尔多先生还陶醉在那四张照片里，头也懒得抬一下，“我每次点赞，卡里姆、马塞洛、哈梅斯他们都知道啊。”

“……”是我输了，没见过世面，不知道1.45亿粉丝是什么排场，打扰了。


End file.
